Trick-or-Treating
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Brian and Justin take Gus trick-or-treating. / short, fluffy one-shot


**Title:** Trick-or-Treating  
**Prompt:** #380 - Halloween  
**Warnings: **language, implied sex, homosexuality**  
Pairings: **Brian/Justin**  
Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **636  
**Summary:** Brian and Justin take Gus trick-or-treating.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Notes: **I know this is a day late fir Halloween, but the story isn't due until tomorrow. It's short, and not that great, but I'm participating in Nanowrimo, so I needed to write something quick.

"I don't wanna," Brian whined.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby. It's Halloween and all Gus wants is his daddy to take him trick-or-treating. How can you say no to him?"

"I can't. That's why I'm going. I still don't want to, though."

"Tough." Justin turned around and blinked slowly. "I promise you, you'll be rewarding tonight. Anything you want."

"Really?"

Justin nodded, setting the crown on his head. He turned back to look in the mirror. He really did look quite princely.

"Okay, I want to fuck you with the crown on your head." Justin saw Brian smirk, licking his lips through the mirror's reflection.

Justin was reminded to that first year with Brian and the King of Babylon contest. He remembered what he told the boys the morning after. He knew Brian's request wasn't a mere coincidence. He fought to keep the giggle from erupting. He wanted to say 'You love me, you soooo love me,' but he wasn't a 17-year old anymore. All he said was "Deal."

They get to the girls' house. Brian keeps his hands in his pocket, so Justin rings the door. They hear small feet scampering inside. The door was opened, and then there was a human fireball flying at Brian, screaming "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Justin laughed at Gus' enthusiasm.

"Hey, buddy. Ready for some trick-or-treating."

Gus nodded and Justin briefly wondered if Gus' head was going to fly off of his neck. "I can't wait. Look at my costume."

Brian set Justin down. "That's a very nice pirate costume."

Gus smiled widely, his missing front tooth showing. "I'm from Pirates of the Caribbean."

Brian grinned, eyes soft. "They'd be lucky to have you."

"What are you, daddy?"

Brian stood up and glowered at Justin. He hadn't wanted to wear a costume, but Justin told him Gus would have been disappointed if he didn't. "I'm a king."

Gus nodded, but didn't seem too interested in Brian's costume. He turned to Justin. "Are you a king too, Jus?"

Justin shook his head. "I'm a prince."

Again, Gus didn't seem too interested. "Can we go trick-or-treating now?"

"Let me just talk to your mom." Brian stepped inside and Gus grabbed Justin's head.

Justin smiled down at the soft brown hair. He truly loved the little boy and was glad Gus liked him, too.

"All ready to go," Brian said as he came back outside. "Here's your trick-or-treat bag."

Gus grabbed it, and they started on their way. As they neared the first house, Justin stopped them. "After they give you candy, what do you say?"

"I want more?" Brian asked.

Justin glared at him. "No, Brian. Not 'I want more. And I wasn't talking to you." He turned his softened eyes to Gus. "What do you say, Gussy?"

"Thank you."

Justin nodded. "Good boy. Go on, now."

"You know you're no fun, right?" Brian asked.

"You're supposed to be a parent, so it's important that you teach him manners."

Brian made a scoffing noise, but he was smiling.

A couple of minutes later, Gus came running. "I got a milky way bar, daddy."

"That's great. It's your favorite candy, right?"

"Uh-huh," Gus said, nodding emphatically.

"Let's get going then. Who knows? Maybe you'll get another milky way."

"Okay, daddy. Let's go, let's go, let's go."

By the end of the night, Brian was carrying Gus. When they got to the girls' house, Brian gently put him to bed while Justin handed over the candy so Lindsay and Mel could go through it.

They quickly said their goodbyes and drove home.

That night, Brian fucked a crown-wearing Justin like he was a teenager. Justin grunted as he was pushed down. His body almost gave out from the force of Brian's thrusts.

All in all, it was a very good Halloween.


End file.
